empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Army/The Phoenix Army
'Symbols:' ✔*Largest*��(Mage War), https://futuristic-forces-official.fandom.com/wiki/The_Elemental_Army# hide#The Elemental Army Breakdown (The Basics Of The Elemental Army) #Background Information Of The Army #The Main Leaders #(Work In Progress) 'The Elemental Army Breakdown (The Basics Of The Elemental Army)' The Elemental Army is a powerful army that consists of all the Elemental Types. This Army has many troopers in it and plenty of weaponry to supply their soldiers out on the battlefield. The Elemental Army is also referred to as "The UE Army" ''or "''The United Elementals Army", and "The United Continents" 'Background Information Of The Army' The Elemental Army ''has as many ''Superior Generals ''(A higher rank than General, considered to be the main ruler of the army) as Elemental Types. This means that there are up to 50 of the ''Superior Generals working at a time. The main vehicles used are ATV's, Rugged Off-roaders (Jeeps Preferrably), Tanks, Battle Helicopters (Helicopters that use Jet Propulsion and heavy weaponry), Jets, Aircraft Carriers, and Battleships. There is another type of one which is a Heavy Fighter Jet/Bomber, these babies come with bombs, and chainguns. They have an ejection cockpit, which ejects from the aircraft in case of a crash. It uses a parachute for a slow descent. Soldiers in the army, called Elementals, are usually around 10-30+feet tall. **\\'Air Vehicles/Space Vehicles//**' Jets * There are also Battle Jets, which are equipped with missiles, turrets, and flares. Flares help deceive lock-on targets (Missiles, or Suicide Drones.) The Missiles are lock-on and the Turret has an auto-aim feature incase the Pilot is having a rough time hitting his/her target. The Elemental Army has Fighter Jets which are equipped with a turret below the cock-pit, this is controlled by the Co-Pilot. They also have tracking rockets, which lock onto a target and stay on it. The Fighter Jets can also fly in space at a very fast speed. The top speed of a Fighter Jet is around 5,000 MPH, it breaks the speed of sound. Fighter Jets are also equipped with an ejection cock-pit, which ejects when the Fighter Jet has been hit by a rocket or a wing has been shot off. The Fighter Jet holds up to 4 people, and the largest fighter jet, Flame's specialized one, can fit around 8 people. Fighter Jets are known for being speedy and effective. The Fighter Jets are always used in air combat. The Elemental Army has around 4 billion estimated Fighter Jets and have about 5 billion Battle Jets. Another type of Jet is a Recon Fighter Jet, these recon fighters utilize plasma as their main energy source, they are very quiet and can go about light speed. These Recon Fighters are not capable of light speed in atmosphere however, as that will rip it apart. The Recon Fighters are made of Shadow Rulers Ore, and are made by Shadow Ruler scientists; they are typically equipped with lock-on silent rockets. These Jets are capable of taking down very large ships. There are only 500 of these made. Another type of Jet is the F-117, this jet is equipped with rockets and is a Recon Jet. This Jet is very stealthy and hard to detect on radar, definitely not something to mess with. The F-117 uses Lock-on rockets, which follow any target in sight. The lock-ons have thermal, so don't bother deploying flares. They track things that look more like ships, meaning you're screwed when they launch lock-on rockets. F-111 Aardvark ** The Aardvark is a Fighter-bomber jet and has an ejection cockpit, which is common with most other fighters. The Aardvark has a wing sweep, which means the wings can move back in flight to produce more of an aerodynamic shape for the jet. This Jet goes insanely fast, at about 5,000+ MPH, however this is risky as it wastes a lot of fuel. The Aardvark can be loaded up with most mid-sized nukes or bombs. Attack Helicopters Mil Mi-28 * The Mil Mi-28 is an Attack Helicopter that the Elemental Army uses and it is very effective, as it takes off quickly and goes very fast in air combat. This Helicopter has rockets and a chaingun on front. Phoenix Class * The Elemental Army is equipped with a 5 set of massive ships known as "Armada Class Ships". These ships are also known as Command-ships which are capable of destroying planets with it's massive laser on the front of the ship. The Ships are also equipped with massive wings on the side which help with mobility. The Ship also comes equipped with turrets and other forms of offense and defense. The Ship also has a plasma force field which lasts around 200 hours, which should be enough time to use Hyper-Speed and escape an enemy. The only bad thing about this ship is how slow it's normal speed is. It's normal speed is around 400 MPH, very fast, but slow for a space ship.The Armada Class have 3 Bridges, the front one being the lowest with a sleek modern design, It has very sharp angles. The Other bridge in the middle is the second tallest, this station is a command station used for communication with other ships. The Last bridge tower, is a Engineering station, which is used for the Engineer in monitoring the whole ship. This portion of the ship is several hundred stories tall. The Armada Class are around 100,000+ Feet long and around 20,000+ Feet wide. They have different colors for every Armada ship. The lead Armada Ship, the Shadow Ruler Armada ship, has a Black and Green color scheme. The Armada Class also comes equipped with a crap ton of Vehicle bays and storage decks. This allows for a lot of storage on board the Armada Class Ships. The Armada Ship is named the Armada ship because it is the size of several fleets of Phoenix Battleships. Another type of battleship in space is Called the Phoenix Battleship, a large-sized ship that is very long and is half as big as the Armada Class ships. The Phoenix Battleship was introduced around 2500, the Shadow Ruler Scientists improved upon the design and added more features to it, this ship is very fast compared to the Armada Class, going around 1,050 MPH at half speed and 2,100 MPH at full speed. This ship is equipped with very heavy armor, a plasma generator to keep the power to the ship, along with two bridges at the mid-half of the ship and the rear, which is a command station.The Phoenix Battleship class is around 50,000+ Feet Long and around 5,000+ Feet Wide. The Phoenix Battleship is equipped with several station that other ships/jets can be launched from. Another type of Vehicle is a Phoenix Cargo-ship, it's like the Phoenix Battleship, but smaller and its only purpose is for transporting cargo across the galaxy. The Cargoships come in many sizes, from large to tiny. Majority of Cargo ships are mid-sized, meaning they can carry over 500,000 tons of cargo. Another type of Jet is the F-117, this jet is equipped with rockets and is a Recon Jet. This Jet is very stealthy and hard to detect on radar, definitely not something to mess with. Battle Helicopters/Battle Jets * The Battle Helicopters are helicopters equipped with jets. They aren't really helicopters anymore though. They are known as Battle Helicopters because the first few prototypes had propellers instead of jets, since then, the Battle Helicopters have changed a lot. However, the smallest Battle Helicopter, the scout one, is equipped with propellers. There are 4 Tiers of Battle Helicopters: Small (Scout), Mid-Sized, (Transportation/Combat), Large (Cargo, Transportation, and Combat), and Finally the Huge Battle Helicopter (Cargo, Transportation, and Combat). These are all used for troop transportation and combat. They are all equipped with at least 2 or more turrets. Scout typically are the slowest only because they use propellers, however, they are only the slowest Battle Helicopter, this doesn't mean that they are slow compared to other vehicles. The Scout Battle Helicopter has a top-speed of around 350 MPH, this is relatively slow, but it is only used for Recon or Transport missions. The Mid-sized is like the default Battle Helicopter. It is equipped with jets, Turrets, rockets, and bombs. The Mid-Sized is effective for transferring only around 2 squads, and it serves its purpose well. The Turrets are mostly manual, so yes, people are controlling the turrets. The Rockets are controlled by a weapons console on the inside. The Weapons console has to be handed by 2 people to insure that the rockets were fired at the right target. The Large Battle Helicopter is equipped with jets, a cargo door (Which has a tight seal to prevent it opening mid-flight), Turrets, Rockets, Bombs, and a vehicle bay (However, this only holds 1 Jeep and an ATV.) The cock-pit holds up to 6 people and has 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, and 4 engineers on stand-by. The Engineers monitor the Engine and other technical or mechanical aspects of the Battle Helicopter. They also give advice on what to do in certain scenarios if the Pilots are unsure. The Huge Battle Helicopter is equipped with Jets, Turrets, rockets, bombs, and a vehicle bay. This Vehicle Bay holds 10 Jeeps and around 25 ATV's. The Vehicle Bay also has a cargo-door which seals. Escape Pods * Escape pods are mainly used for larger ships, like the Large battle helicopter or any Phoenix ship. Escape pods use thrusters and don't go very fast, but still do the job right. They utilize flaps to keep the pod stable and use a parachute to made the descent smooth and slow. There are 3 tiers of escape pod; Small, Medium, and Large. Small escape pods are launched from a door, they are in a compartment which has an airtight door and then the escape pod door. When you get into the escape pod, you have to close the airtight door and then you can take your seat, which has tight belts. The escape pods have 2 pilots, the Pilot and the Co-Pilot. The Pilot mainly controls the pod, the Co usually monitors the pod from a panel which displays the information. The Small escape pods have 2 thrusters and are deployed from the compartment, which is a process that involves hydraulics shoving the pod out and then the pod itself uses thrusters to get away. The medium escape pods have 4 thrusters and can hold about 20 people. These one have 3 rows of seats, 2 on the sides and 1 in the middle. There are 2 pilots as the other one, the process is the same as the small one as well. The large escape pods has 3 pilots, 2 for piloting and 1 for monitoring the ship. This ship has about 8 engines and can hold 40 passengers. Aqua Vehicles * Battle ships are equipped with huge Turrets that shoot artillery shells, which can severely damage the target. The Battleships are also equipped with Smaller turrets that shoot Armor piercing bullets. Aircraft Carriers are equipped with mid-sized turrets that shoot armor piercing rounds and have rockets. The Aircraft carriers carry jets, helicopter, and other types of aircraft. There are also a few Aqua Vehicles that the UE uses, such as the Battle ship, which has turrets and rockets. They also have Aqua Cargo-ships, which transport vehicles, materials, or documents. The Elemental Army also uses submarines for underwater combat, however, unlike normal submarines, these can travel very fast and can disappear from radar. These submarines are capable of shooting nukes. These submarines are capable of shooting nukes. There are 2 sizes, Medium and Small. Medium Submarines are typically used for carrying large weapons, like nukes. The Small Submarines are small and very fast, they usually use plasma or Under-water chainguns for combat. Land Vehicles * The Jeeps are made by several companies which all have different designs, the main used one is the Gen. 24 Jeep made by Jeep. This jeep comes in several variations: An armored jeep which can hold up to 20 people, a scout jeep equipped with turrets, A Trooper carrier which is a massive Jeep technically not a Jeep, more of a truck. The last Jeep variation is an offroader equipped with a track, similar to the ones that tanks use. Another interesting vehicle in the UE army's arsenal is a troop transport bus, it's not called a bus, but technically is one. This vehicle is 3 stories tall and is equipped with turrets on the rear part of the roof. It also has a camouflage feature which makes the vehicle look like something else on thermal cameras. Another land vehicle is a Tank which, comes with off road tracks and the largest tank, nick-named the Rhino, is very powerful coming with a quad barreled Rocket Launcher, this launcher shoots around 16 rockets at the same time from all 4 barrels. These types of tanks are not to messed with as they can take a hell of a lot of gunfire from enemies. The Rhino tanks have 4 people operating and can carry 25 people in their carrier area. The Piloting area is hard to break into, it is really pointless to attempt to do that. There are 2 people who operate the Gun on the tank. There are also anti-aircraft turrets; about 8 of them. Armors/Armor Technology * The Elemental Army's Soldiers are equipped with Hi-Tech armor that has an exo-skeleton suit. This skeletal body goes in between the inner layers of the armor and the outer layers, this allows the soldier to travel at fast speeds only on their feet and allows for parkour to the extremes. The suits also have heavy-duty backpacks that can hold a lot of things, this backpack is in between a jetpack/booster. What the booster does is provide a double-jump or a flight. The booster has electric fuel, it is solar powered. The solar powering of the booster comes from the sun and the solar panels are on certain plates which are hidden/protected from damage in the war. Most suits come equipped with heavy metal on certain Core Vitals, this is to ensure max protection on the battlefield. The suit's backpack has a locking mechanism to take it on or off when removing or putting the suit on. The backpack also has an electronic magnet on some hook parts which can hold Weapons of small, medium, and large size. This hook has 2 sides, both sides expand allowing a larger weapon to be placed in between the hooks and lock into place using the magnets. The hooks also move closer together, tightening the grip to allow maximum security. The armor also comes equipped with some survival features, such as: Heating, Soft-Fabric on the inside,and a pain-killing feature (This makes it so that when wounded, you don't feel as much pain.). The armors don't have any openings on the suit, it is 100% sealed off, the helmet has a locking mechanism around your neck which has safety mechanisms so that it doesn't choke someone, the under-armor part of the suit is made of heavy-fabric that can hold up to a lot of gunfire. The under-armor part of the suit by the neck has some metal on it so that the Helmet can lock securely. The helmet has a visor which on the inside has several things on display, vitals, coordinates, and a stat of weapon ammo. The suit detects the weapon ammo by having chips inside all magazines of the gun. The chip sends a signal to the helmet, which also has a chip in it. The chip communicates with the other chip allowing the values of the ammo in the gun to be seen. The magazines have pressure points inside of them to detect the exact amount of ammo in the gun. The helmet also has a chip opening on the back of the helmet to access data that needs to be harvested. However, this back of the helmet chip has vanished on newer helmets because the Shadow Ruler Scientists have figured out how to make the helmet scan DVDs and other devices. This method of scanning is much more effective and takes way less time than inserting a chip in the back of the helmet. The helmets usually have several aesthetic features that also serve important functions, like aerodynamics, and a way to distract enemies. The armors also differ between the classes/ duty of the person wearing it. Heavy Armor typically come equipped with very heavy armor while still having the exo-suit assist with better, quicker movement. The Ninja armors usually have light metals which allow the Ninja to be much more agile. All armors come equipped with chips inside of them, all of these chips are forge-proof, meaning you cannot forge any chip. You can't forge these armors chips because there can only be one per armor, which means that the machine detects more than one chip. The machine tracks data and when they were inputed, so it usually tracks the person after they forge it. All armors are equipped with thermal vision, which allows them to see through walls. Also, they have x-ray vision, allowing them to see through armors to determine what weapons people have on them. All armors are also equipped with a very far-reaching radar, which stretches miles. The radar on armor is displayed in their visor about in the bottom-left corner. Another feature all armors have are brain-readers. Brain readers are devices that are typically inside the helmet and are not really visibly seen. Brain-readers are not hackable, as they aren't really capable of being hacked. Brain-readers read brain-waves and frequencies and detect what you are thinking about and it sends a signal to the armor, which then changes the image on display in the visor to whatever they were thinking of. Armors can also connect to vehicles by displaying the vehicles damage rating. (This is shown because all vehicles are equipped with tech inside outer plates and have sensors almost everywhere) Another thing that comes with this is that you can see the vehicle's armor and the capacity. (Capacity is only on very advanced flying aircraft.) Abilties/Types The Elemental Army is composed of 3 Continents. The UE has human-looking people, that have wings which differ in color depending on their type. Elementals are also abnormally tall, being 10 feet or taller on average. The tallest Elemental recorded was 50 Feet tall. Fire Types can shoot fire From their hands, Water Types can summon huge waves and use their water for healing. etc... Weaponry * The Elemental Army's ground weapons consist of AR's, SMGs, MGs, LMGs, Pistols, Shotguns, Bows (Retired due to being inefficient compared to other weapons), Knives, Swords, Broadswords, and RPGs. ** Assault Rifles (Most Common) *** M16: a powerful Rifle uses 5.56 caliber bullets, this weapon is still in use, however, it was redesigned several times to keep up with the other weapons. This weapon can be modified a lot, including a different clip that can hold incendiary rounds; which are basically fire bullets. *** AK-74: a very frequently used assault rifle in the Elemental Army, hell, probably the most used. This Assault Rifle has a 7.62×39mm round. This rifle is still in use, and probably will remain in use. This AR can be heavily modified. *** Steyr AUG: This assault rifle is mostly used in Recon Squads, it's very good at its job and comes in 3 different varients: AUG A1, AUG A2, and AUG A3. The AUG A1 is mainly used for long range shots, the A2 is used for mid ranged and short ranged, and the A3, used for short range and a bit of mid-range. All 3 of these are heavily modified and definitely something to fear on the battlefield. *** SR-C72: The Shadow Ruler Carbine-72 is an Assault rifle, but goes under the name carbine because it is compact and has a lot of ammo. This gun has 2 variants, the Carbine Variant and the AR variant. The more powerful variant is the Assault rifle and is commonly used by Flame, as this gun is heavily modifiable and is very strong. The AR variant is very useful for all ranges. The Carbine Variant of this gun is typically used for Assault Classes, as they are mainly used to getting up close to the front-lines. The Carbine Variant has only mid-range to short-range, but still packs a punch. *** Vektor CR-21: This Assault Rifle is relatively new and uses NATO Ammunition, which really packs a punch in the front-lines. ** SMGs (Most Common) *** MP5: ''This SMG is commonly used for Mid to Long ranged combat, it has a long clip and a decent sized caliber, meaning this is not something to mess with. *** (WIP) ** ''MGs and Mountable MGs (Most Common) *** M60: The M60 is the most common Machine Gun in the Elemental Army, it is decently light for what it is used for and fires very quickly with a high caliber of bullet. This gun can also be mounted on gun mounts to turn them into turrets. *** (WIP) ** LMGs (Most Common) *** (WIP) ** Pistols (Most Common) *** (WIP) ** Shotguns (Most Common) *** (WIP) ** Bows (Currently Retired, no longer in use at this point) *** (WIP) ** Melee *** (WIP) ** Rocket Launchers/RPGs *** The Single Barrel: The Single barrel rocket launcher is the most common rocket launcher, however not the most powerful. The Single Barrel can only hold 2 rockets at a time. You take a clip that has 2, open up the back of it, then you place the clip and lock it in. After locking the clip in, you cock it back and there you go, you can fire your RPG. *** The Triple Barrel: The Triple Barrel Rocket Launcher is not as used as the Single Barrel, but packs more of a bunch, as it fires 3 rockets at a time. This rocket launcher holds 9 Rockets in a clip. *** The Quad Barrel: The Quad Barrel is a rare rocket launcher variant, this is only common for High Ranking Demolitionists (People who handle explosives). The Quad shoots 4 rockets at a time and has 12 rockets per clip. ** Throwable Explosives *** Frag Grenade: The frag grenade is a grenade that has a more explosive variety; high explosive. The Frag Grenade is the most common grenade used in the Elemental Army, the Frag grenade has a slide on it then you push a button down to ignite the grenade. You have about 5 seconds to throw the grenade before it goes off. *** The Stick Frag: The Stick Frag is a long-range grenade, meaning it can be throw very far. This grenade utilizes a stick, which has a grenade on top of it. You pull a piece of metal down and that ignites the 'nade, which you then have around 7 seconds to throw before it goes off. The high Explosion time is due to the fact it has to travel in the air for a while. Stick Frags have an explosion radius of around 300 Feet, which means you have to throw this thing FARRR. *** Incendiary Grenades: These grenades are only used when times are very bad and the army is surrounded. These grenades are also commonly used for quick raids, they do their job very well and burn enemies alive. These grenades can be thrown decently far, they ignite the same way as Frags. Tactics/Defenses (Most of these are used and you will most likely not see them coming, even if you study them, this also doesn't include all tactics.) The Elemental Army is most known for their stealthy tactics, here are some of them... The Anaconda * The Anaconda is a tactic used by the Elemental Army, it involves surrounding the enemy and pushing in more and more, to ultimately trap them and take them out. This tactic is one of the more common ones and is hard to counter. The Poisonous Drink * This tactic may have a funny ring to it, but in no way is it funny. This tactic is only used in a total war situation, it involves completely destroying resources, or poisoning them. This tactic is rarely used as it is inhumane. Phoenix Defense * This is a defense against any Hostile force, this system has several different computers it runs on. This defense utilizes Auto-Turrets and Anti-Aircraft missiles to defend bases and ships. If you are even in its view for less than a second, and you are a hostile, you will be fired at, these missiles are lock-on and are really hard to dodge. The Phoenix defense system is on nearly every base, so don't mess with us. The Bull Fight * The Bull-fight tactic is a tactic that involves tricking the majority of hostile side into going towards one squad or ship and then, the Elemental Army sends several more ships behind the hostile to flank them and effectively take them out. Location/Territories The Elemental Army has several locations, all of which are unknown to mostly everyone. The Elemental Army has anti-thermal detection, this basically makes the Bases underground look about the same temperature as the soil or rock itself. This makes tracking Elemental Army bases nearly impossible. The Out-of-ground portion of the Elemental Base is partially disguised. The Elemental Army has towers on the upper-floors of their main base. The Towers are all for air-control and sea-control. The Elemental base is surrounded by a sea, the Elemental Base is built on an island. The Elemental Army has territory on over 5,000 planets. The Main Territories they own are, the UE, Navia, and Sapphiria. The Elemental Army controls a very large portion of their universe to its fullest, making them a V tier empire Soldiers Enlisted/Training Years The Estimate for Soldiers enlisted in the Elemental Army is around 200,000,000,000. This ridiculous number is due to the fact that the UE has a population of over 1,000,000,000,000. Soldiers are supposed to train for 100 years, which isn't much because Elementals age every 1 billion years. The most trained person is Flame with over 1,000 years of training. The Elemental Army enlists Elementals as their main soldiers and also takes people from other continents. The Elemental Army usually takes an average of 1-3 Billion soldiers every 5-10 years. 'The Main Leaders' The Elemental Army doesn't specifically have all the Superior Generals as leaders, the army is mostly lead by 12 selected Elements. The majority of the selected Elements are: Fire, Water, Lightning, Poison, Shadow Ruler, Earth, Nebula, Wind, etc...There is no individual leader. All the Superior Generals agree to one thing and that thing happens. The Elemental Army's Status with other Armies/Empires The Elemental Army attempts to remain neutral in most wars, until they are involved in such a way where an ally or their selves are attacked. Allies The Elemental Army doesn't usually take allies, but have around 10, which are Navia, Sapphiria, and the Animal Types. There are also more. These allies are not as powerful as the UE's army but still are on the list for most powerful army on the planet. 2 Armor Concepts (Work In Progress) Anti-Thief/TP Protection/Magic Protection The Elemental Army has several methods of keeping out Teleporting into their area. They use technology that blocks out the frequencies of Teleporters making it impossible to Teleport to the Elemental Base or any of their ships. They also have magic protection, which prevents magic use in the Base. (Mist, we're talking to you my friend, there's no way to Teleport into our vaults, so good luck on that). Stealing From Us? Not likely, go for it if you wanna give your life. The Base/Defenses (Not Limited to These, there are several More that are unlisted) * The Elemental Base has several defenses against most of everything. It has doors that stay locked tight during hours of Operations being high inside. The Doors are only opened on the arrival of someone, and the security in the building is tight. * Key Cards: Each Soldier is given their own card that has a chip in it, this chip is impossible to copy or forge. If you forged a card, you will likely be caught and imprisoned or killed, based on your intentions. * Vaults: There are two types of vaults in the Elemental Base, physical vaults, and virtual vaults. The Physical vaults have HEAVY doors, they cannot be broken down as they are made out of a rare mineral used in Superior General Armors; classified as SR, for Shadow Ruler. It's name comes from the Shadow Ruler God, who is the leader of the Elemental Gods and cannot be defeated. The Vaults also have auto-turrets, which upon being fired unleash a powerful, incendiary round. The Auto Turret has thermal and X-ray tracking. You cannot really escape or get in these vaults. These vaults are also equipped with Teleportation protection, a highly advanced form of blocking out teleporting. This process involves a machine, which is hidden and has very heavy armor. This machine runs all day, blocking out any teleportation frequency or communication to that coordinate. This machine prevents any type of teleportation, whether it be organic, or artificial. The next type of vault; Virtual vaults, these are the common ones. These vaults are protected with an insane amount of coding layers that are all encrypted, making it impossible for any hacker of any skill to access the vault. The codes all block hackers out, only very skilled Coders that are given permission to enter the virtual vault can access it. This vault is located on a secret database that is hidden from everyone, but the trusted people who deal with virtual vault transactions. * Ground Security/Guards: The next type of security are ground security. These people are equipped with guns, heavy armor, and they also have thermal and X-ray vision. The Ground Security can scan Key-card chips inside any bag, detecting any forgery, preventing people from sneaking in. They also scan people for their DNA, proving if they are a true Elemental, or just a shape-shifter. * The Elemental Base also has transportation known as a hyper-loop, which is a tube that has a very high-speed vehicle inside of it. Their hyper-loop utilizes Plasma as a fuel source and travels up to speeds of 5,000+ MPH, which means you can cross an Ocean in about 30 minutes. The Hyper-loops can also reach very high in the atmosphere, as the vehicle is sealed shut. * Tunnels: The Elemental Base has a unique tunnel system, however, they are more like hallways than tunnels. These are very useful for base bombings, as it always hidden transportation to another section of the base without any detection. * Anti-Aircraft/Turrets: The Base has anti-aircraft just about everywhere in any above surface area. You have to check in a lot when you want to enter the base. (Turrets are a mix of the Battleship ones or the MAC cannons from halo.) * Category:Futuristic Empires Category:Empires